The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle audio system for improved sound projection toward a rear opening of the vehicle.
Recent technological developments have enhanced the popularity of multi-purpose automotive vehicles such as minivans or sport-utility vehicles. In general, these vehicles share the common features of a single cabin having a forward passenger portion integrated with an adjoining rear cargo portion. Access to the rear cargo portion is provided through a rear opening in the cabin, which is typically sealed by a hinged panel or door.
It is desirable for a multipurpose vehicle to support a wide variety of lifestyles. To this end, it is becoming more desirable to use a multipurpose vehicle for furnishing sound outside of the vehicle, such as while camping, at picnics, or other such events. Typically, however, automotive vehicle sound systems are designed for containing sound volume within the vehicle cabin and include inwardly aimed speakers. To project sound outside a stationary vehicle, the volume must be raised to high levels, which will distort the sound or drain battery power.
It is desirable in a multipurpose automotive vehicle to provide a sound system that efficiently projects high quality sound through the vehicle""s rear opening when the rear panel is open, and also delivers rich sound quality within the cabin of the vehicle when the rear panel is open or closed.
According to the invention, there is disclosed an audio system for projecting sound toward a rear portion of an automotive vehicle having a body with a first side and a second side, each being spaced opposite the other about a longitudinal axis of the body, and a rear opening. At least one side door on each side of said body is provided, along with at least one panel hingedly connected to the body for permitting passage through and sealing the rear opening.
A first speaker assembly is mounted to an interior wall on the first side between the side door in the first side and the rear opening. The assembly includes a first speaker housing containing a first forwardly disposed speaker cone with an axis generally perpendicular to the first side and a first rearwardly disposed speaker cone with an axis disposed toward the rear opening at an angle of about 15 degrees relative to the first forwardly disposed speaker cone axis.
A second speaker assembly is mounted to an interior wall on the second side between the side door on the second side and the rear opening, and opposite the first speaker assembly. The second speaker assembly includes a second speaker housing containing a second forwardly disposed speaker cone with an axis generally perpendicular to the second side and a second rearwardly disposed speaker cone with an axis disposed toward the rear opening at an angle of about 15 degrees relative to the second forwardly disposed speaker cone axis.
An audio transmitter is in signaling communication with each of the speaker cones for driving the speaker cones.